The present invention relates to electric irons and, more particularly, to controlling delivery of water to a steam generator in an electric iron.
Modern electric irons are distinguished by apparatus for producing a supply of steam contacting a fabric material being smoothed. The iron includes a heated sole plate and an internal water reservoir. Water from the water reservoir is metered at a predetermined flow rate into contact with an internal heated surface of the sole plate. The water turns to steam upon contact with the sole plate. The steam flows through apertures in the sole plate into contact with the fabric.
Metering of water from the reservoir to the sole plate is conventionally controlled by a metering rod providing a predetermined annular space between itself and a metering aperture. A seal surrounding the metering rod is lowered into a sealing condition about the perimeter of the metering aperture by a suitable cam arrangement.
The prior art steam-control apparatus described above produces a single water-delivery rate and is thus limited to the generation of steam at a corresponding single rate. The ability to vary the rate of steam generation may be desirable for accommodating different fabric weights and types. The above prior-art devices are incapable of providing such variable steam generation.
Modern appliances rely on the design of the device for aiding the assembly process. In an electric iron requiring cam actuation of an actuating rod, a problem exists in providing drop-in assembly of the cam onto the actuating rod. This problem is compounded in an appliance having an actuating cam with a plurality of land levels for controlling a plurality of water metering rates to the sole plate of an electric iron.